Many vehicles contain assist grips to aid passengers in entering or exiting the interior of the vehicle. Passengers repeatedly place a large force on these assist grips in supporting at least a portion of their weight. Accordingly, increasing the strength and durability of the points of attachment between the assist grip assembly and the vehicle body is of continued interest.